


The Talebearer Donation Campaign for Breast Cancer

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Category: Public Service Announcements
Genre: Breasts, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Introducing the Talebearer's campaign to fight breast cancer.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	The Talebearer Donation Campaign for Breast Cancer

All us perverts like a nice pair of firm, round, juicy, titties to suck, fuck, bite, grope, or cover in chocolate and caramel. Because we love tits so much, and in honor of Breast Cancer Awareness Month, I'm writing a special Micro Story. Donate to a charity or institution that fights breast cancer. Visit Talebearer HQ and DM me the proof. If you do, I'll give you the story. If you aren't a patron and you donate $10.00 or more, you'll also get a Patron Only Micro Story. I'm also donating $1.00 for any Ally level or higher patrons that join this month. Don't have money? Never fear! You can still help out by going here https://thebreastcancersite.greatergood.com/clicktogive/bcs/home and clicking every day. It's a free way to fund breast cancer research. Whatever you do, pitch in and save the tits!


End file.
